Storge
by Princess Shania
Summary: Moments of love between the Atlantis characters! All characters will be involved, prompts are welcome and hope you enjoy!
1. Royal Nightmare

Pasiphae glided across the marbled floor to her stepdaughter's room, from which she could clearly hear the sound of heartbroken sobbing. Lightly knocking the door, she called the young princess' name. The sobbing abruptly stopped.

Pushing the door open, she walked into the little girl's bedroom, feeling a stab of pity when she looked into her stepdaughter's tearful face. The seven year old was sitting upright on her bed, peering at her with red eyes from between her hands. Something had upset her and the new Queen was determined to find out what.

"Ariadne, what is it?"

"I had a bad dream."

"I see." Pasiphae seated herself on the bed and placed an arm around the quivering child. "Tell me, what was it about?"

"Mama." Ariadne admitted, before dissolving into tears once more.

Pasiphae nodded. She'd never been particularly close to her _own _mother, the woman preferring Circe over her, but she, too, knew the pain of losing a parent.

"Don't cry so." the Queen tried to soothe. She gave her stepdaughter a hug and blinked in surprise as she clung back to her with surprising strength for one so tiny.

"I miss her." Ariadne wept.

Pasiphae found herself stroking her stepchild's soft, dark hair. She'd never much loved children, but _this _child had somewhat grown on her and she disliked seeing her upset. "What do you miss about her? You were only three years when she passed."

"I miss how she told me stories at night." Ariadne explained. "Papa is busy, so he can't."

Pasiphae nodded again. Her mother had never read to her or Circe, so she didn't see how a simple book could bond a parent and child.

"Pasiphy?"

Pasiphae grimaced at the nickname, and looked down at the young girl who was gazing up at her. "Yes?"

"Will _you _tell me a story?" Ariadne asked, somewhat shyly.

"Alright, I suppose. Go and get one." she was crazy. Here she was, a respected and feared woman and she was going to tell a silly fairy tale to a child.

* * *

Ariadne snuggled against her, all sadness forgotten as Pasiphae ended the tale. "Thank you."

"That's alright. Do you feel better now?"

Ariadne nodded, sleepiness weighing her eyelids down. "Yes."

"Good." Pasiphae stood and placed the book onto a little table. "I shall be joining your father now. Goodnight." she bent down and kissed her forehead, the action a habit now that she'd been living with the little princess for the past six months. Ariadne suddenly wrapped her arms around her stepmother's neck and Pasiphae lightly hugged her back, not wanting to keep the child away from sleep much longer.

"Night night, Pasiphy."

"Goodnight, Ariadne. Have pleasant dreams."

* * *

**So, yeah. I think Pasiphae loves anyone who's loving her, hence the reason she's so nasty to Jason and Ariadne. She did seem to love Ariadne a tiny bit, but that's going to hell soon, I know. Also, I couldn't resist the thought of Little!Ariadne calling Pasiphae a nickname because she couldn't pronounce her name properly. So, I'm writing all these fluffy, romantic story things and prompts are welcome!**

**Let me know if it's good or not!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	2. Fraternity

Arcas pulled himself up off the rock he was lying on and skirted around it to attend his older brother's side. The blonde, skinny mathematician was just picking himself up off the dusty, cold ground. Barely had Pythagoras stood when he was suddenly bombarded with his apologizing, terrified younger brother. Behind them, Jason decided they needed alone time and went to see Hercules.  
Pythagoras held onto his sibling, feeling his brother's shuddering, knowing Arcas regretted calling on The Furies. He was still scared, though and Arcas knew it.

"I'm so sorry." Arcas mumbled into Pythagoras' shoulder

"Why did you return?"

"Because you are my _brother._ I _love_ you." The brunette choked out. He didn't meant to be upset like this, but what he'd done to his brother was starting to sink in.

"After all I did?"

"It really wasn't your fault." Arcas said, softly. "I know that now."

"How is that?"

"Because I know you." Arcas told him, releasing Pythagoras out of the tight hold he had him in. "You're a good man."

"I'm really sorry for what I did."

"It's not your fault. Pythagoras, I was wrong to call The Furies. Please forgive me."

"I don't blame you. You didn't know who it was." Pythagoras gently smiled at his younger brother.

"I still shouldn't have done it."

"I forgive you." Pythagoras told him. "You're not the only one with a brother he loves."

Arcas looked up at him, tears still shining brightly in his deep brown eyes. He could see that his brother had meant what he said and was grateful. When Pythagoras, almost shyly, opened his arms, he didn't hesitate to go into them.


	3. Serendipity

Medusa made her way to where she could see Jason sitting. The man's head was bowed and to some, he might have looked as though he was lost in thought and yet, upon looking closely she could see he was sad about something.

"Jason?"

His head snapped up and he smiled falsely at her. "Hello, you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're clearly not. What is it?"

"I..miss home." Jason admitted.

"Ah." Medusa patted his hand sympathetically. She knew exactly what that felt like. "I see."

"I love Atlantis, but..."

"I know. It's wonderful, but it's not home. Well, not for a while."

Jason sighed. "How is it you've gotten used to it faster than I have?"

"I've moved around a lot. But I know the feeling."

"Will you be moving again soon?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" She teased him playfully.

"No. Just curious."

"I like Atlantis. I've made good friends." She smiled up at him warmly, friendliness flooding her eyes.

"That's a yes, I'm hoping?"

"Very good." Medusa laughed.

Without thinking, Jason put his arms around her, holding onto her tightly. Just the feeling of camaraderie that was present with him and Medusa, and _everyone_, made him feel, maybe he would soon get used to Atlantis after all.

* * *

**I _know _people have seen this. You couldn't drop a review, could you? It'd be much appreciated!xx**


	4. Little Princess

**Prompt: Could you do one where Ariadne and Jason have a family?- Guest reviewer**

Jason smiled at the baby girl nestled safely in his arms, fast asleep. Ariadne saw her husband cradling their new daughter and smiled too, walking over to join them.

"She's perfect, isn't she?"

"She's wonderful." Jason murmured, staring at her sleeping, delicate face. "Just like her mother."

Ariadne laughed and sank beside him. "I'm so glad I have you." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his face.

Jason felt for her hand, holding tightly onto their child with one arm, and looked up at Ariadne for the first time since their girl had been born. "Not as glad as I am."

He smiled at her, gazing at her liquid brown eyes, her dark hair, her face still softened by the not-so-long-ago pregnancy. She had been so radiant during it. He'd thought that to be a myth, women glowing during pregnancy. Ariadne, in his mind, always glowed and shone like a bright star. Yet when she'd been carrying their child, she truly had been glowing.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Jason told Ariadne. "Both of you." He carefully passed the baby to her mother, watching as Ariadne took hold of her.

The brunette woman gazed into her daughter's face, feeling waves of love lap over her. She never thought it would be possible to love another human being as much as she loved Jason, and yet here was the proof, staring her in the eyes. She moved her hand and lightly stroked the little tufts of black hair on the baby's scalp. The little one suddenly opened her eyelids and Ariadne was faced with a pair of deep brown eyes. Her eyes.

"She has your eyes." Jason said, peering over at her.

The baby reached up and threaded her hands into Ariadne's long, dark tresses, making her mother giggle. "She is wonderful." Ariadne whispered, kissing her daughter and then her husband. "Just wonderful."


	5. Perfection

**Modern day AU where boyfriends Jason and Pythagoras babysit for Ariadne and Heptarian :)**  
**-br0kenarr0w**

Ariadne beamed at her two babysitters. "Thank you, so much!" she gushed dragging them in.

Jason smiled at her. Ariadne was a busy woman, the heir of the biggest company in London and had to go to a Christmas party the company held every year. Unfortunately, the woman she usually hired to take care of her and Heptarian's children was ill, leaving the frantic brunette to call upon Jason and Pythagoras.  
She was wearing a deep blue, almost purple in colour, dress that came to her ankles. A gleaming silver headband shone in her hair, it's twisted metal holding little dark gems. She'd caught her hair up, so she looked more like a professional company's owner than a beautiful, always-smiling mother of two.

"Are they here?" Heptarian called from upstairs.

"Yes!" Ariadne called back. Holding tightly onto their hands, she brought them to the living room, where six year old Julia, and nine year old Adara were watching cartoons. The children looked towards them and their faces turned into identical expressions of joy. Jumping off the plump, white sofa, they bounded towards their uncles in ecstasy.

"Right, Heptarian and I shall have to go soon." Ariadne explained. "Boys, please don't just order them a McDonald's again."

"We won't." Pythagoras promised. "We'll get them Dominoes instead."

"Don't talk about Dominoes to me. They'll have salads and oysters and caviar and other vile things and the thought of you four, holed up in here, devouring _pizza _will just be awful."

"We could order you two one." Jason offered, stopping his fussing over Adara.

"Thanks, but knowing you and him, it'll be gone by the time we get back." Ariadne smirked.

"By 'him', I assume you're talking about Adara." Pythagoras said, holding Julia on his hip.

"She means you and your boyfriend." Heptarian told him, having finally gotten ready. He was wearing a dark suit, a crimson tie affording him a splash of colour. He'd clearly been playing about with hair straighteners, as his dark locks were poker straight. Ariadne eyed him appreciatively.

"Someone looks handsome." Ariadne purred.

"Thank you." Jason said beaming.

Ariadne giggled. "We'd really better go. Traffic can be awful this time of year." She went over to her two children and kissed them. "Mummy will be back at 10 o'clock, sweethearts."

"Bye, Mama." Julia waved a little hand at her mother.

Heptarian gently hugged his two children. "Love you both. Behave, now."

"We will." Adara replied.

* * *

"We're bored." Julia announced.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"Play hide and seek!" Adara shouted.

Pythagoras perked up. "That sounds good!"

"Alright, Adara, you're with me and Julia, you're with Pyth." Jason decided. "You two go and hide and we'll find you."

In exactly 60 seconds, Jason and Adara snuck quietly up the stairs. They stopped at the very top and decided to split up as Julia and Pythagoras had undoubtedly done. Jason quietly crept into Julia's room, having a suspicion that at least one of them would be holding refuge in the little girl's room. He was proven right as a small hand, poking out from underneath the little pink bed caught his eye. Pretending he hadn't seen it, he casually walked over to the bed...and then swooped down, holding gently onto the paw.

Julia shrieked. "You've found me!"

"I know." Jason grinned. Picking her up, he gently kissed her forehead. "Let's go find your uncle, darling."

Adara looked confused. "I can't find Uncle Pyth."

"Don't worry, I know your uncle like the back of my hand. We'll soon find him."

They looked in all the rooms, behind all the doors and the blonde was nowhere in sight. Beginning to wonder if they would ever actually find him, Jason went into their bathroom, peeking for any hint of the mathematician. Turning back, he heard a rustle as something dropped onto the floor and suddenly a pair of skinny arms were clamped around his shoulders.

"Pyth!"

"I was starting to think you'd never find me." Pythagoras told him, holding onto Jason's back with his legs.

"I'll always find you." Jason told him, caressing the younger male's arms.

Pythagoras nuzzled against him. "I know." He loosened his grip and slid down until his feet touched the ground again. Grinning mischievously, he gazed up at Jason.

"I don't know why you're laughing. It's my and Adara's turn soon."

* * *

At 9:30, the children were fed and getting drowsy. Smiling tenderly at the two children, Jason gently lifted Adara into his strong arms. The little boy stirred. "Uncle Jason?"

"It's getting late, Darry."

"OK." the child closed his eyes and clung onto his uncle.

Pythagoras looked at the little girl, fast asleep, clutching his shirt in her tiny hands and sighed. He didn't really want this to end. He adored spending time with her, but he knew Heptarian and Ariadne wouldn't be happy if they came home and Julia wasn't in bed. Supporting her, he stood up and followed Jason. Tucking her into her bed, he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. She was perfect. So lovely. One day, he thought to himself, that would be him and Jason.

Coming out of her room, he noticed Jason looked wistful too. Going to him, he slid his arms around his boyfriend's firm waist. "This will be us, one day."

Holding onto Pythagoras, Jason nodded, smiling slightly. "I know."

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyed, thank you all for the reviews and prompts are very welcome! Hey, they probably won't be able to be done for a week, maybe two at most, what with Christmas and New Years' so, this might be the last for this year! Guys, I hope you _all _have a fantastic Christmas and a perfect New Years! See you on the other side! xx**


	6. Of Smiles, Shells and Stars

**Prompt from xJayxX - Could you do more family ones with ariadnexheptarian and jasonxariadne and pythagorasxjason because theres not enough and you're good at writing it**

**(Thanks, I appreciate that! :) )**

* * *

**Hepadne/Ariadarian**  
Heptarian swung little Adara around in his arms, laughing cheerfully at the wide, awed eyes of his heir. The child was so peaceful, so happy, so beautiful, he rememinded the warrior of his beloved wife, Ariadne.

"Having fun?" a smiling voice asked behind them.

Swinging his child onto his hip, Heptarian turned and faced Ariadne, a grin still plastered on his face. "Lots, aren't we, Adara?"

Adara giggled and squirmed in his father's arms. "Pick up Mama too!"

Ariadne chuckled. "I'm too heavy now that I am having your sister." she told her son, gently patting her expanding bump underneath her lilac floaty maternity gown.

"Not at all!" Heptarian declared. He placed his son on the ground and advanced on his wife, arms putstretched.

"Heptarian..." Before the princess could fully protest, she was suddenly swept up off her feet and was being swung around too, though with less enthusiasm than Adara had been.

Giggling as the warrior-prince set her down after several minutes of playing with his wife (and daughter, too, Heptarian supposed), Ariadne mockingly slapped his arm. "You really are soft underneath it all."

"Only with you three. On the battlefield I am terrifying, I assure you."

Ariadne smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it."

**Jariadne  
**Ever since they had gotten married, Jason adored spending time with Ariadne. She didn't mind. She, too, wanted to spend time with her new spouse. The pressures of ruling a kingdom were hard on both and at the end of the day, they just sank into the large, padded, white seat in front of the fire, either Ariadne settled on top of Jason or Jason snuggling into Ariadne.

This got rather boring, so to spice up their routine, Ariadne suggested a day at the beach. Jason perked up at this suggestion and both decided the palace didnt have to have them there all the time, so they packed up towels and water-skins and travelled to the golden shores.

"I think this is even better than being in front of the fire."

"It's more beautiful, that's for certain." Ariadne sighed contentedly.

"It is." Jason looked at Ariadne wearing her white short leggings and her turquoise shirt, short so that it showed her flat, bronzed stomach, allowing the princess more sun and smiled. She was truly perfect. "But not just because of the view. I love seeing you this relaxed and peaceful."

"I love seeing you this shirtless. The sun on your skin." Ariadne reached up and touched his face tenderly and the two shared a kiss.

When the kiss ended, Jason stood and began wandering off. Ariadne smiled. Trust him to go exploring. She lifted some of the powdery white sand in her hand and watched sleepily as it rcikled through her fingers. Before she knew it she'd dozed off, only to be lightly shaken awake by Jason moments after. In his hand, he held a sea shell, all swirling pinks and whites, shining in an almost metallic way.

"Here." Jason pressed his gift into her hands.

Ariadne smiled as though he'd given her the world's most precious jewel. "It's beautiful, thank you!"

"Maybe they can break it up and make it into a bracelet."

Ariadne closed her fingers around it protectively. "No. Nothing you give ever gets broken."

Jason touched her heart and looked into her eyes. "The same with you." He told her and then reached in for another kiss.

**Jagoras**  
Jason watched the young mathematician as his blue eyes scanned the heavens. He'd woken up only to find that Pythagoras had abandoned him and had wondered where he'd gone when he'd heard a small sigh coming from the balcony. Maths had taught him that the mathematican had enjoyed astronomy as had most scholars of the time. Now the proof was here in front of him.

"They're amazing aren't they?" the blonde murmured as he felt Jason lay beside him.

Jason looked at the sapphire-deep sky and at the bright diamond-like stars glaring down at them and had to agree. "They are beautiful. So many."

"Jason, how many stars do you think there are?"

"Billions."

"Billions?"

"Yes. More than what we are seeing now."

The blonde's eyes widened and he scrabbled for Jason's arm, holding tightly onto it. "I never thought of that. I always thought we were seeing them all and yet, they are diffciult to count, all of them."

"You've tried?"

"Of course. I'm a scholar, we like to expand our knowledge. Also it's good for when you can't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"You were distracting me. You're very handsome, you know."

"How could I not know? You keep telling me at every opportunity."

Pythagoras laughed and loosened his hold. "You love it."

"I love you, more."

Pythagoras turned on his side and smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
